Bat mobiles and Ladies
by emeraldmbuku
Summary: Just a little modern Arwen drabble :D  My first, don't be too hard on me:P


**Muffins and Bat Mobiles or Bat mobiles and Ladies:D**

**This is my first Merlin fanficc so go easy on me :P**

**Characters: Gwen/Guinevere & Arthur**

**Rating: T**

Gwen lazily opened her eyes to Arthur's side of the bed. She didn't see the bush of hair that was usually there but a red thing. She propped herself onto her elbows to properly examine the object. It was a rose. She chuckled to herself. _Arthur really is a secret romantic. _She thought.

She took the covers off and got out of bed rose still in hand. She noticed something had changed while she was sleeping. The room was no longer in its normal state, but almost spa-like. There were petals of lavender, her favourite flower, on the floor and the smell of vanilla in the air. _He's up to something. _She thought with a smirk.

Gwen followed the path of petals; they led to the living room. There, she found a note. The note simply said "_Good morning love_" but that was all Gwen needed. She blushed; she was not used to being treated like a princess. She tucked the note in her pyjama pocket and kept walking.

Another note was found in the kitchen, next to a basket of her favourite muffins. This time, the note said "_Thought you might like something nice_." Gwen smiled to herself. She loved the way Arthur kept his sweet side reserved just for her and no one else. The muffins were fairly small so she ate two and held another one. She placed the second note in the same pocket as the first one and once again followed the path. The walk seemed to be going on forever. She ate the third muffin for she was getting hungry. She started to get hungry more often nowadays.

The petals led her upstairs to the attic. She didn't understand why he would make her go up there; he knew she was afraid of it. She walked slower than usual, afraid that something might pop out of one of the dark corners of the room. To her surprise, no one was there but her. She sighed and looked around for any clue to what Arthur might have left her. She looked to her right and found a box with a note. That was odd; it didn't say anything. She assumed he wanted her to look inside of it and so she did. She found a piece of paper. _Enter the bathroom in the bedroom. _She sighed, not a frustrated one because he did go to all that trouble to distract her, but a tired one. Before she left, she looked through the box. She found old pictures of their trip to ComicCon San Diego. She laughed aloud. She remembered the first time she took him there and the way he had freaked out when he saw the original Bat Mobile.

Gwen returned to their bedroom hoping for the best. She didn't understand what Arthur had planned for her, but she was getting more and more excited with every step she took. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Good morning Guinevere." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Good morning Arthur." Gwen responded. "That was quite the journey you made me do."

"I didn't think it was that hard. After all, you have quite the energy for other activities." He teased. Gwen blushed furiously. "Besides, I have something important to ask of you." His smile dropped and he looked nervous.

"Oh? What is it Arthur?" Gwen urged him to continue, she knew he was not the best with words, especially with her.

"Well...you see…I was wondering…if…umm…" He stammered.

Gwen wanted to laugh at his attempt to tell her something, but she knew this was important so she resisted. "Arthur, what's so important that you can't even tell me?"

"I can tell you. I just don't know how to put it into words you see?

"Alright, in the meantime, tell me what all this is! There are petals all over the flat and notes and muffins!" Arthur laughed.

"They're all for you." He whispered.

"I know that, but for what occasion? It's not my birthday; it's not Valentine's Day or any special day. So what is this all for Artie?" Gwen said with a soft smile. She really wanted to know why Arthur had done all this. There must be a reason.

"It is a special day. It's the day I ask you to marry me." He said, the last part sounding like a mumble.

Tears were threatening to fall out of Gwen's eyes. Arthur automatically hugged her. Something he had learned throughout the years. "I'm sorry, I didn't think my question would make you upset. You don't have to be married to me if you don't want to-"

"Shut up Arthur." She said through sobs. "I love you, you know."

"I love you Guinevere. You mean the world to me. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do with myself." She hugged him tighter. "So, what say you my lady?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Pendragon." She kissed him softly. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed, scared. He looked at her with all seriousness.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Arthur Pendragon. Pregnant." He grinned widely. The woman of his dreams was carrying his son or daughter. "We're having triplets." She laughed. He fainted.

Fin (:


End file.
